


Crutchie's Test Results

by TotallyNot



Series: Newsies Oneshots [6]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Happy Birthday my good good friend, Pottermore, Sorting Hat - Freeform, Sorting Hat Quiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNot/pseuds/TotallyNot
Summary: Happy Birthday and Happy Valentine's Day to my bestie. You know who you are.





	Crutchie's Test Results

Crutchie was finally ready. He sat down on the couch, pulled out his computer, and shouted, "Ma?" 

 

The voice of Medda Larkin came through the household. "Yes Charlie?" 

 

"I'm taking the test." There was a clatter, presumably Medda dropping something on the  ground in shock. Shortly after, footsteps were heard, someone coming downstairs. 

 

Jack jumped the last five stairs, and then sprinted over to the couch, collapsing on it next to Crutchie. "Char, you're taking it?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Fucking finally!" Jack said, grinning. 

 

"Language Jack!" Medda said, coming into the room. 

 

"Sorry Ma," Jack said. 

 

Crutchie grinned as he opened his computer, before going to the website of the test and logging in with his username, _charliemorrislarkin_. He navigated to his home page, and then clicked on the test. 

 

"Can I watch?" Jack asked, excitedly, peering over the screen. Medda slapped his hand away. 

 

"No! Jack, you took your test alone, give Charlie the same courtesy." 

   
"Fine. I''m gonna skype Davey, but tell me when you're done, Crutch. I wanna know." 

 

Crutchie grinned. "You can find out when everyone else does." 

 

Jack groaned, and trudged upstairs. Crutchie shook his head, grinning. Then, they heard a loud, "DAVEY SAYS GOOD LUCK! AND IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Medda laughed, and Crutchie clicked the test. 

 

"Charlie, I'm going to finish the dinner, but tell me when you get the results! Good luck!" 

 

"Ma, my result doesn't matter that much." 

   
"Charlie, either way, it will shape your life. Good luck," she said, kissing him on the forehead before getting up and going to the kitchen. 

 

Crutchie hit his answer to the first question, but not after a few moments of thought. He made his way through the test, pausing only to get food. Once he was done, he shut the computer as the website calculated the result. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see the result. Medda had been correct, it would shape his life forever. "Ma?" He called, standing up and grabbing his crutch.  

 

"Yes Charlie?" She asked, leaning around the corner to see him. "Did you finish it? What was your result?" 

 

"I finished it, but I don't want to see my results yet. I want everyone to be there when I see what I got. I mean, I was there when they got their results. Can I invite them over?"  

 

"Of course, Charlie." 

 

So Crutchie opened up his phone and texted the groupchat. 

 

 ** _[Crutchman2000 has joined the chat.]_**  

 

 **Crutchman2000:** Hey guys! 

 

 **RaceRaceRace:** Hiya! XP 

 

 **KingOfBrooklyn(andManhattan):** What's up? 

 

 **Crutchman2000:** I finally took the test and I was wondering if evreyone could come over so I could see the results? 

 

 **Crutchman2000:** *everyone 

 

 **RaceRaceRace:** Finally! You should've taken it ages ago! (Spottie and I are in) 

 

 **Smallsies:** I'll be there in a few! 

 

After that, everyone texted that they were on their way, and less than an hour later, the living room was packed. Everyone was telling Crutchie to read his results, and eventually, he called Medda in. "Ma? Could you read the results? I'm too nervous." 

 

"Of course!" Medda said, walking in to the room. She took Crutchie's computer, logged in, and her eyes widened in surprise. 

 

"Any last minute bets?" Race said, earning glares and hushes from everything else.    
 

"Are you ready, Charlie?" Medda asked, squeezing his hand. He nodded. "Drumroll, please?" 

 

The group started a quiet drumroll, and Medda grinned. "Alright, Charlie. You got.... Hufflepuff!"  

 

There was cheering, and Jack yelled, "Knew it! Congrats Crutch!" 

   
Crutchie beamed, elated. Spot grumpily handed $10 to Race, and Race took it, grinning. "Congratulations, Crutch!" Spot said, patting Crutchie on the back. Everyone was happy for him, and Smalls and Sarah officially welcomed him into Hufflepuff with a giant yellow and black cake.  

   
"We had a hunch," Sarah said, winking.  

 

He went to bed that night with his stomach full of cake, and his heart full of Hufflepuff pride. 


End file.
